Tecna/Gallery
Fairy forms |-|Winx/Charmix= Fairy Tecna.png Charmix Tecna.png TecnaCharmix.png TecnaTransformNick.PNG FairyTecna.png TecnaRunning.jpg Tecna sitting.jpg TecnaFairyofTechnology.jpg PeaceTecna.jpg HappyTecna.jpg CautiousTecna.jpg |-|Enchantix= Enchantix Tecna.png Winx The Movie Enchantix Tecna.png FairyDust Tecna.png EnchantixWinx Tecna.png TecnaEnchantixWinx.jpg Tecna Movie.jpg 3D Tecna Winx.jpg EnchantixTecna.png |-|Believix= Believix Tecna.png Sophix Tecna.png Lovix Tecna.png Winx The Movie Believix Tecna.png Tecna 3D.jpg TecnaBelievix.jpg |-|Sirenix= Tecna 1.png 211747 1399188415287 full.png Mutants again.jpg Tecna_sirenix_262532.png Tecna_sirenix_454.png Tecna_sirenix_45466.png Tecna_sirenix_4555.png Tecna_sirenix_happy.png |-|Bloomix= WINX EP19 3.jpg |-|Mythix= Tecna Mythix.jpg |-|Butterflix= Tecna Butterflix Transformation.png Tecna Butterflix Transformation 2.png Tecna Butterflix Transformation 3.png Tecna Butterflix Transformation 4.png Tecna Butterflix Transformation 5.png Tecna Butterflix Transformation 6.png Tecna Butterflix.png Butterflix Dance 7.png Butterflix Dance 8.png Butterflix Dance 23.png Butterflix Dance 24.png Butterflix Dance 25.png Butterflix Dance 26.png Butterflix Dance 27.png Butterflix Dance 33.png Butterflix Dance 34.png Butterflix Dance 35.png Butterflix Dance 41.png Butterflix Dance 42.png Butterflix Dance 43.png Butterflix Dance 44.png Butterflix Dance 45.png Butterflix Dance 48.png Butterflix Dance 49.png Butterflix Dance 50.png Butterflix Dance 51.png Butterflix Dance 52.png Butterflix Dance 53.png Butterflix Dance 54.png Butterflix Dance 55.png Seasons |-|Season 1= TecnaNick.png 1x10-MusaTecnaEtcCheer.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (2).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (10).jpg Season-1-Episode-25-Fire-and-Ice-the-winx-club-21793499-320-240-1-.jpg Techna dance casual.jpg TecnaPJS1.jpg TecnaDF.jpg |-|Season 2= Nerdy Timmy.jpg Uhmm.jpg TecnaReadingPaper.jpg The_Winx_&_Witches_S2E17.jpg DivX_Ita_Winx_Club_II_-_Episodio_22_-_Wildland_la_grande_trappola_008_0001.jpg Tecna & Timmy 222 1.jpg Tecna & Timmy 222 2.jpg Only time timmy is seen without glasses.jpg Tecna & Timmy's First Kiss.jpg Techna formal.jpg Tecnadreamcity.jpg |-|Season 3= Tecnatechnologymagic.jpg La.jpg 487px-Timmyxtecna18.jpg Tecna EnchantixPower.jpg Winx Club Tecna.png I239333470 41625 5.jpg Group attack 317.png GL S3 4.png Morning star.png Tecna3.JPG TecnaEf.jpg TecnaRC.jpg |-|Season 4= Txt.jpg Tecna_Attack.png|tecna beliveix blast also nick's magic winx blast TecnaS4.jpg Tecnadate.png TecnaLP.JPG TecnaTravelS4.jpg Timmy & Tecna S4.jpg Tecna-e-Timmy-the-winx-club-14600816-460-314.jpg TecnaTF.jpg Winx of rosexinh.jpg Moody Flora RoseXinh.jpg Moody Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Happy Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Guessing Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Angry Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Tecna_y_Bloom_Mini_Winx_Enchantix.png Roxy-and-tecna-at-the-computer.png|Roxy helps Tecna find out about superheros Winx Laugh 410.png 306906 337109199692039 1968918787 n.jpg Winx Sofix Convergence.jpg Winx Lovix 2.jpg Txttt.jpg Tecnaexercise.png Tecnaexplorer.jpg Tecnapainting.jpg TecnaCG.jpg TecnaRS.jpg TecnaTF.jpg Palladium - Episode 401 (2).jpg |-|Season 5= 10272531_1500111663605023_1038154159202739054_o.jpg The return of the winx.jpg Winx_s5_new_outfits.png TecnaS5Ep5.PNG Tecna got real Sirenix book.PNG Tecna returned back to normal form.PNG Robot Tecna and Stella.PNG 1650.jpg 1710.jpeg 1720.jpeg Tecna & Layla Fighting.jpg Tecna & Layla Fighting 2.jpg Layla & Tecna.jpg 2120.jpeg 1970.jpg TecnaBonding.png Tecna Musa & Layla.jpg Musa Tecna & Layla Christmas Dance.jpg 1080.jpg 1090.jpg 1200.jpg Harmonix Transformation Christmas.jpg Winx-club-a-perfect-date-7.jpg Winx S5E20.jpg Tecna Flowers 2.jpg Tecna Flowers.jpg Tecna & Timmy S5E20.jpg Couples in winx club.jpg Timmy & Tecna S5E21 2.jpg Timmy & Tecna S5E21.jpg Tecna & Timmy The Perfect Date.jpg Tecna Sirenx Transformation.jpg Tecna & Timmy sitting Together.jpg Tecna & Musa Fashion.jpg Tecna & Musa Fashion 2.jpg 23º The Shark's Eye 2 12761.jpg The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36610485-1339-694.jpg Winx Fashion 523.jpg 1380.jpeg 1450.jpeg 2060.jpeg 2050.jpeg Winx_Dancing.jpg Winx Swimsuits.jpg 1910.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png Stella-Musa-and-Tecna-the-winx-club-34235908-1004-755.jpg 1920.jpg 1900.jpg Tecna_s5.jpg Episodio_24_06871.jpg 980.jpg 900.jpg 930.jpg Musa_telling_Tecna_it_was_not_her_dream.PNG Tecna_effect.jpg Wins Fashion 2.jpg Wins Fashion.jpg Tecnamusabloom.JPG Headphone Musa.jpg 1t2.png Percussive Hit.jpg 066787de93a345b627970beb7d7d4bc4.jpg |-|Season 6= WINX EP19 2.jpg A, T & F.jpg T & A.jpg TECNA EP19.jpg Lenugia 16.jpg Lenugia 13.jpg Lenugia 12.jpg Lenugia 8.jpg Lenugia 7.jpg 2U7KYUd4jLA.jpg YWMc7tammaE.jpg Tyl3yeZPvaw.jpg RBJ3rMBTx6Y.jpg Lm60TtNE6Yk.jpg IDHUnVQrKZg.jpg A3fPrgh3ziU.jpg Jn543Ptv0uc.jpg 8AjnCgwNTBQ.jpg 10346299 783331895019990 1271880466236250116 n.jpg Tecna's Eye.jpg Tecna_And_Musa_using_thier_phone.PNG 07_The_Lost_Library_20845.jpg 07_The_Lost_Library_28936.jpg Erm-S30UkAI.jpg 8c5d9bcbcbbb73b63f4f8db004881877.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png Jj7k7D_WeHA.jpg UgtU18JBQ0o.jpg nAuKUaS2FB4.jpg MriKxBV5Lkk.jpg qPYQRv5raB0.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36648452-1600-899.jpg Tecna s6e14.png Musa-and-Riven-Tecna-and-Timmy-Season-Six-the-winx-club-37122816-1179-664.png File:--7Sc9PLk6c.jpg Timmy & Tecna S6E15.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 2.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 3.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 4.jpeg 11046324 817380171681031 3805291467378920176 n.png S6E07.4.png S6E07.2.png S6E07.1.png S6E10.3.jpg S6E10.4.jpg S6E13.3.jpg S6E19.2.jpg S6E09.2.jpg S6E09.1.jpg vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h19m58s88.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h20m32s154.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h20m47s61.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h22m31s54.png gd6ywQYhJ0o.jpg vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h22m56s83.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h23m27s123.png vlcsnap-2015-06-27-00h23m32s199.png fL573mJqDkA.jpg lOK-TGyJhXo.jpg hOMDJ8LVcE0.jpg NpJVfdRiBlE.jpg vlcsnap-2015-06-27-02h36m21s239.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h49m43s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h52m37s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h47m44s174.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h43m03s180.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h27m56s248.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h26m49s90.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h15m16s75.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h15m02s177.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h33m16s19.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h33m09s201.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h33m05s164.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h21m35s183.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h19m48s156.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h19m31s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h11m12s75.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h09m46s253.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h46m04s108.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h29m42s23.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h29m10s222.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h28m53s46.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h56m50s34.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h55m05s6.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h51m37s223.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h48m48s215.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h48m24s209.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h47m26s157.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h47m12s22.png |-|Season 7= 9x4jCEemYyI.jpg QqQR03VXYVA.jpg Butterflix.png 2015-06-08_220858.png CmKXTjXjVUA.jpg A T and Flora.png Digital room 702.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h59m02s51.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h58m42s115.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h58m28s241.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h58m09s47.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h57m46s78.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h40m29s167.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h33m17s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h29m22s185.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h26m55s244.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h25m23s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h23m32s3.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h22m04s163.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h20m17s118.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h19m54s136.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h19m05s159.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h18m48s222.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-21h17m43s69.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-00h23m35s89.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-02-00h11m19s166.png ZEvR7BQjT9U.jpg Y7nqhilRoj0.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-16-17h19m46s233.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-16-16h46m34s71.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-16-15h24m49s172.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-15-01h52m00s120.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-14-23h36m17s62.png Diamonds 11.png Diamonds 22.png Diamonds 30.png saved 23.png Others |-|Outfits= Season 1 Tecna.png Season 2 Tecna.png Season 3 Tecna.png Season 4 Tecna.png Winx On Ice Tecna.png Winx In Concert Tecna.png Winter Tecna.png Summer Tecna.png Sport Tecna.png Rain Tecna.png Pet Tecna & Chicko.png Gown Tecna.png Frutti Music Bar Tecna.png Dress Tecna.png Dance Tecna.png Cowgirl Tecna.png Tecna leaning.jpg Tecna looking back.jpg Tecna the Cowgirl.jpg Tecna Winx Power.png TecnaCrouching.jpg Tecna and Chico.jpg Tecna Beach.jpg Tecnaexplorer1.jpg 3DgameTecna.jpg TecnaWinx.png WinxTecna.png 3D Tecna.png TecnaPS.png Tecna_2.png Cool Tecna.gif GlamourousTecna.png WinterWinx Tecna.png Tecna arrow.png Tecnakneeling.png TecnaLookingBack.jpg SmileyTecna.jpg SummerTecna.png Dance Dance Tecna.png CasualModeTecna.jpg CommonSenseTecna.jpg TecnaMA.png Tecnadreamcity.jpg Hallowinx Tecna.png Logotecna.png Tecna01.jpg Tecna movie 1.png Tecnatrivia.jpg Tecna - Mar.png Tecna's Dance Formals(comics).png |-|Artworks= 1526157_738881056181516_2346486336864876386_n.jpg 10372090_706153466120942_6854017801888006361_n.jpg rsz_110649751_835045259924316_6626555916574159986_nTecna.png 13761 753503634719258 5134506742749652591 n.jpg 10991343 736609906408631 9033637282521144977 n.jpg 10848064 701118473291108 2331161243494249422 n.jpg 10712863 685035781566044 7525786109722644692 n.jpg 10491129 726030104133278 8346080559767967714 n.jpg 10313339 697475980322024 7759261724224517778 n.jpg 10388567 703982996337989 669392682415169231 n.jpg profilowinx_tecna.png Winx club gothic fairy couture by ineswinxeditions-d8igt2c.png Winx club gardenia fairy couture by ineswinxeditions-d8hzzh0.png Base Jungle.png Base College.png VSjg3lB21g.jpg 11011241 1122976087735736 5515010942118183882 n.jpg -A-2LO5-nW8.jpg V1H8E80JD2Y.jpg AxbCHjtHZ64.jpg Tecna & Flitter.png S6E13.3.jpg 10359905 868477013164226 1463034152135129446 n.png 16301 868477123164215 8536103686617010318 n.png 16054 868476906497570 4852372620398670540 n.png 10592854 868476103164317 8152734839586191883 n.png WcabiULlkVg.jpg _0UJ8OMxnXk.jpg 0v61zxcMKhE.jpg sfondo_colonna1_tecna.png Zdskw0Vao_Q.jpg sfondo_colonna17_tecna.png 2D_Mythix_Tecna.png articolo_tecna.png articolo_tecna Gardenia.png 1456097_728679790492995_373083099_n.png Tecna_Logo.png 5dfnmvb7zcwv.png bloo4_vesti.png profilowinx_tecna Bloomix.png tecna_bloomix_by_ineswinxeditions-d8phxrh.png tecna_calavera_fairy_couture_full_pose____winx_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8x4w9s.png tecna_gardenia_fairy_couture___winx_club_by_ineswinxeditions-d8i0q62.png tecna_gothic_fairy_couture___winx_club_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8tqhce.png tecna_hip_hop_fairy_couture___winx_club_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d8p66x6.png Tecna-02.png Tecna-03.png Tecna-Bloomix_color.png Tecna's Mythix PNG.png TecnaSchool01.png TecnaSchool02.png TecnaSchool03.png moodboard-tecna-thumb 2.png|Techno Party TecnaT6.png Vzyrr5j9ele.png Tecna RD color.png Tecna egipto.jpg Tecna 6 Gardenia Full.png Tecna 6 Playa Full.png Tecna 6 Zenith Full.png Winx butterflix coutre.png vL_bhu7xfRU.jpg 11188433 820359561393211 2850520512676552942 n.png Winx_club_butterflix_group_fairy_couture_style_by_ineswinxeditions-d8y2se6.png Tecna Title Card - Love Is All Around.jpg tecna_butterflix_fairy_couture_02___winx_club_by_ineswinxeditions-d8zufee.png tecna_lynphea_fairy_couture___winx_club_6_by_ineswinxeditions-d90usyi.png Winx coutre new.JPG 1920x1200 TecnaBloomix.jpg TwFl2p2Zlxk.jpg 3UGBEnoVUBI.jpg CPyilqDqMyU.jpg BMbE-M4en00.jpg GnfIhSJXbN8.jpg 4rX8pqLtups.jpg Movies The end.jpg The Winx in Gardenia..jpg Sirenix Convergence with the pearl..jpg The Winx in the Coral Barrier.jpg Convergence in oblivion.jpg Sirenix transformation.jpg The winx at alfea.jpg Movie pic.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Tecna Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Gallery Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Major Characters Category:Love & Pet Category:Zenith Category:Allies Category:Digit Category:Caramel Category:Timmy Category:Comics Category:Company of Light Category:Dragon Flame Category:Characters Category:Winx Category:Charmix Category:Enchantix Category:Believix Category:Sophix Category:Lovix Category:Harmonix Category:Sirenix Category:Bloomix Category:Mythix Category:Butterflix Category:Tynix Category:Fairy forms Category:Characters Gallery